


Addiction

by holicZ



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, age kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: 年龄差，设定在现代，Solo是三十出头的CIA特工，Illya则是特种部队的新进士兵。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 9





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962970) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Got the permission to translate this fic back in 2015.  
> I posted it in a Chinese fanfic hub, which is in a rough patch right now. Tons of fics were purged.  
> Thus I transfered this fic to ao3.

I.

  
Napoleon被两个看守一前一后押着，走在水泥隧道中。穹顶很低，隧道很窄：按照Napoleon的猜想，这个走私团伙的大本营以前可能是防空洞，现在被用来存放摩尔多瓦国境内金属铯走私活动的部分赃物。空气陈腐而黏腻，满是经年的汗臭和铁锈味。他们的脚步声在上了年头的水泥墙体间大声回响。  
  
在他前面走着的看守是个俄罗斯人，一个头发斑白的退伍老兵，穿着灰色的衬衣和褪了色的牛仔裤，Napoleon的HK手枪插在他的腰带上，怀里还抱着一架卡拉什尼柯夫冲锋枪，步态自然而淡定。在他身后的看守则是一个更年轻的摩尔多瓦当地人，没什么自信地拿着M4卡宾枪，一把军刀捆在腰间，样子紧张而焦躁，已经开始不停地流汗了。到现在这个节点，比起被他们处决，Napoleon更担心被背后这位不小心擦枪走火给毙了。因而当终于被带到自己的牢房时，他反而松了一口气。  
  
牢房的门是用坚固的钢铁做的，插销可以从外面锁上。有个看守在门边靠墙蹲着，当他们走近时才站起来。这又是一个当地的年轻人，看上去同样神经紧张，脖子上有一个新纹的，还在发红的骷髅纹身。可能是新招进来的菜鸟，因此被分到这个无聊的任务。他打开牢门，退伍老兵往旁边一站，做了个手势示意Napoleon进去。  
  
十分顺从地，Napoleon往前慢慢挪了一小步，身后那个焦躁的看守粗暴地按住了他的肩膀，让他不满地喊了一声，重重地绊了一跤，继而随着一声惊呼，已经被人猛推向前，当他侧着身摔到地上，冲击力大到足以把他肺里的空气都给摔出来时，铁门已经在他的背后砰地一声关上了。  
  
在房间另一头的左侧，一扇小窗负责牢房的通风，小到连人的脑袋都塞不过去，从窗外漏进来的光柱像一根苍白而温暖的手指打在Napoleon的肩膀上。尘埃在光线里舞动，如慢速下落的雨。狭小的水泥房间气味难闻，角落肮脏的铁马桶飘来让人难以忍受的恶臭，墙壁上星星点点地落着干燥的黑色斑点，没有一处是新沾上去的，明确地控诉着它见证过的残酷历史。在牢房的另一边，有人动了一下。  
  
缓缓地，Napoleon坐起身。他的狱友惊人地年轻，可能最多只有二十出头，又瘦又高，四肢修长，金发被剪得很短，几乎贴到了头皮，湛蓝的眼睛怀疑地眯了起来，嘴唇抿成了一条锐利的线。他上身穿着件薄背心，因为太脏已经看不出原本的白色，下身穿着BDU军裤，右大腿上沾着干掉的血迹。他很可能是Napoleon迄今为止见过的，最好看的年轻男人，有好一会儿，Napoleon想，也许走私犯在他脑袋上敲的那下，比他自己以为的还要重得多。  
  
他的狱友仔细地扫视着Napoleon——脏兮兮的西服满是灰尘，很可能已经没法挽救了，衬衫的第一个扣子也被扯掉，领带早已不知所踪，袖扣和精心擦拭过的鞋子浸满了泥渍。他皱紧了眉：“你是那个美国联络人？”他轻声说，带着浓重的俄罗斯口音。  
  
Napoleon眨了眨眼，然后开始轻笑。“原来如此，看来阿尔法特种部队等得不耐烦了。不过你进特种部队，好像也太年轻了点？”  
  
他的狱友显而易见地被激怒了，像一只幼狼露出尖牙，“我就是阿尔法特种兵！”  
  
“从什么时候开始的？”Napoleon调笑着说，但还是特地把声音放柔了。  
  
“不关你的事。”  
  
“好吧，冷静，冷静。”Napoleon说，不管现在处境如何，他还是被逗笑了。“我是Napoleon。”  
  
男孩沉默了很长时间，然后低声说，“Illya。”  
  
“你们队上的其他人去哪了，Illya？”  
  
Illya漂亮的脸上明显笼上了一层阴云，“遇上了埋伏。指挥官……很自信。”  
  
“是太过自信了吧？”在Illya的怒目下，Napoleon干巴巴地补充，“大兵，我们现在名义上是一伙的。而你的指挥官又不在这儿，跟我说说你的看法也没什么。”  
  
“‘名义’上而已，只代表‘好，我们目前没在打仗’，”Illya恶狠狠地回击，“你们美国人喜欢挑挑捡捡找个队站，然后占领道德高地。一边说俄罗斯人的战略方向是错的，一边往阿富汗的医院里扔炸弹——”  
  
“我很愿意探讨国际政治问题，”Napoleon努力忍住笑，温和地打断了他，“但我想我们应该专注于眼前的任务，好吗？”真可爱啊。一个亮闪闪的年轻新兵，年轻到还能为爱国情操如此大动肝火。  
  
Illya皱眉看着Napoleon，像在警惕着某种陷阱，然后他微微点了点头，“我们从之前信任的一个来源得到了线报。但信错人了——当地的国家安全局联络人被收买了。我们当时并不知道。昨天早上，指挥官想过要等你来接头，最后决定不等。铯金属显然随时都可能会被运走。所以我们启动了搜捕。是个陷阱。”  
  
“有其他人生还吗？”  
  
“没有，我不认为有。”Illya目光移开了片刻，样子很消沉，“我能活下来也纯属运气。我是被带回来的。爆炸只是……把我扔到了远处。多了很多瘀伤。而那些没被炸死的人，他们也解决掉了。”他的声音压低了，没有起伏的声线里藏着怒火。这是个好兆头。愤怒，Napoleon可以拿它派上用场。绝望，就不那么方便了。  
  
“你知道货船那边的情况吗？”Napoleon问，语气更柔和了些。  
  
“不知道。”  
  
“做得很好。”Napoleon拖长了音，疲倦地说。Illya身体一僵，又再一次变成了被触怒的幼狼。  
  
“你自己还不是被抓了。”  
  
“那是故意的。”  
  
“为什么你要故意被人抓住？”Illya难以置信地问，“这是一个愚蠢的主意。”  
  
“因为这可以让我省不少时间。”Napoleon轻快地说，“不然，鉴于我的联络人都在作战中不知所踪，我还得在摩尔多瓦国内重新排查走私活动的窝点。”  
  
“但你现在手无寸铁，又被关在这里。”  
  
“那可不一定，”Napoleon从背后抽出双手，他已经用袖口内的别针打开了手铐，那个摩尔多瓦当地看守的军刀也在他手里，这是被推进牢房时他从人家皮带上顺下来的。Illya惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后又摇了摇头。  
  
“我们还是被铁门关着。”  
  
“耐心点。”  
  
“我仍然觉得这是个愚蠢的主意。”Illya说，但这次嘴角微有笑意，像是虽然很不情愿，但对Napoleon的态度依然有点改观。这抹浅笑点亮了他漂亮的脸庞，柔和了他的下颚线，让他显得更年轻了。老天，他真是好看。  
  
Napoleon叹了口气，“为了让世上的美人另眼相看，我总做这些事。”他狡黠地说，然后大笑出声——虽然Illya没有躲开目光，但他的脸涨红了。  
  
“如果你能用这把小刀让我们脱困，那我才会对你另眼相看。”Illya让了一步。  
  
“这样的挑战我可不能错过……告诉我，守卫的换班是什么样的？”  
  
“昨晚他们换过一次，然后是今早，又换过一次。待在这里的时间还不够久，不知道是否是常规。早上送过饭，之后没有。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
“所以？”Illya问，年轻到还没法掩盖住眼里升腾起的希望，“你有计划？”  
  
“我能到时候再给你惊喜吗？”  
  
这让对方瞪圆了眼睛，“他们会随时过来杀了我们。”  
  
“为了什么呢？还不如拿我们来跟我们各自的政府讨价还价，换取一些利益。”  
  
“铯金属的运输随时会启动。”  
  
“所以呢？假设他们都已经谈好了买卖，还会有警员在各条路上设关卡检查。核炸弹也不可能就这样在一夜间装配好。我们还有一点时间。”  
  
“用来干什么？”  
  
“用来等一个更好的时机。”Napoleon笑了笑，“以前在军队里，他们把这个叫做‘KGB时间’。凌晨时分，发起攻击的最佳时间。”  
  
Illya哼了一声，“美国人。”尽管他的眼睛闪着光，也许是已经看到了对那些抓他的人进行还击的希望。  
  


1.0.

  
  
走私犯们之前强迫Illya交出了他的外套和凯夫拉防弹衣，所以在从小窗里透进来的光线逐渐暗淡，最终完全变黑后，Illya打了个冷战，做好了又要在牢房里度过一个寒冷夜晚的心理准备。而那个美国人，Napoleon，似乎正在专心盯着窗户，但Illya心里清楚。这个美方联络人是一个CIA特工——Illya已经从他之前的指挥官那里听过够多关于对方这个身份的猜想了。  
  
Napoleon显然看上去也很像。他很英俊，那种间谍电影里间谍主角般的英俊，线条干净的方下巴，笑容连魔鬼本人都会为之自豪。他的深色头发光滑柔软，有几缕松散地落在前额，而那双眼睛，充满机智、愉悦和自信，即使身陷囹圄也没有一点失态。他比Illya年长，看着像是三十出头，身体十分健硕——虽然剪裁得当，但Napoleon的西装在缝线上还是有些紧绷。  
  
Napoleon周身的一切都散发着冷静的自信，让此刻的Illya极度想要去信任他，但随后他又会为这突如其来的软弱而自我嫌恶。他们两人的国家也许现在名义上处于和平状态，但彼此间并不能算友好，直到最近莫斯科那边才不情愿地往摩尔多瓦这边派遣了一支阿尔法特种部队，这支小队是从总部那里调来的，其余的大部队都被派往了叙利亚。  
  
“冷吗？”当Illya用双手摩擦着自己的手臂时，Napoleon开口问。  
  
“不冷。”  
  
Napoleon轻轻叹了口气，“还有好几个小时呢。Illya，如果就在这个晚上不当一次超级人类，我也不会告发你的。你这么年轻就能进阿尔法特种部队，我已经觉得你很厉害了，好吗？”  
  
Illya觉得自己的脸颊又一次开始发烫，他咬紧了牙关。Napoleon的魅力之中藏着武器，或者那种魅力本身，就是一种武器。“好吧，没错，是很冷，满意了吗？”  
  
“没必要这么呛人。”Napoleon舒展身体，站起身，稍微松了松筋骨，然后他走了过来，坐在了Illya的身边，不在意Illya瞬间出现的紧张和提防。  
  
“我不是小孩。”当Napoleon脱下外套，披在Illya肩上的时候，Illya勃然大怒。  
  
“好吧，你不是，但是你脸都开始发青了，待会我可需要人支援我。”  
  
有一瞬间，Illya考虑把外套狠狠扔到Napoleon的脸上，但确实越来越冷了，而那件外套的衬里柔软又温暖。对Illya来说，它的肩膀有些太宽，而袖子又不够长，所以他就让它披在肩上，然后转头怒气冲冲地瞪着自己的靴子。这感觉很像被怜悯，就好像一个迷路的小孩得到的那种怜悯，而Illya深深憎恨这种感觉。“谢谢。”他低低地说。  
  
Napoleon冲他一笑，“不用谢。”这个美国间谍现在穿着一件长袖的衬衫，皱得不像样，但看着也并不保暖。  
  
Illya犹豫了一小会，Napoleon却已经重新把目光投回了窗户的方向，无意地摩擦着双手，就好像完全忘了Illya的存在。他的确需要Napoleon来脱困，Illya很不爽地想，因此很勉强地凑近了一些，直到他们的身体靠在了一起。Napoleon惊讶地看向他，又一次笑了，这次笑得很懒洋洋，抬起了一只手臂环住Illya的肩膀。Illya僵硬了一下，一刹那想要往后退，但最后他反而本能地往里靠了靠，双眼紧紧瞪着门口，拒绝抬起头去看Napoleon的眼睛，他害怕在里面看到任何玩味的笑意，或者更糟糕的东西——怜悯。但靠着Napoleon就像靠在温暖的壁炉旁，有一种踏实的慰藉。  
  
为了分散自己的注意力，Illya问，“我们到底怎么出去？”  
  
“不喜欢惊喜？”  
  
“不。”  
  
Napoleon的低笑是一种无声的胸腔共鸣，“看那扇门。你看到了什么？”  
  
“老旧的钢铁。不厚。老旧的墙，很厚。用砖头和水泥做的。地上也铺着水泥。守卫从外面打开门栓开门。里面没有把手可以开门或者开锁。”  
  
“没错，”Napoleon鼓励，“然后？”  
  
“然后还有什么？”Illya问，很困惑。“门和地板之间有空隙，但宽度只能塞得下手指。他们打开门来送食物，但持枪的看守会看着食物送进来。你的匕首派不上什么用场。”  
  
“门，Illya。从门上你还能看出什么？”  
  
Illya的火又开始冒了起来，“你在取笑我。”  
  
“完全没有——虽然你这种被激怒的样子十分可爱，”对此Illya发出一声低吼，Napoleon却又一次无声地笑了起来，“告诉我，铰链在哪儿？”  
  
Illya咬牙切齿地重新看向那扇门，然后他眨了眨眼，“它们在里面。”  
  
“完全正确。我猜当这个地堡刚建起来的时候，这里也许是个储藏室，他们直到最近才重新改装，但改得不彻底。至少下水道是最近才弄好的，然后就是这道门。”  
  
“但铰链在里面又怎样呢？门是从外面锁上的。”  
  
“你们这些俄罗斯特种兵，”Napoleon摇了摇头，“拿走你们的枪和刀，你们就不再那么擅长解决问题了。”  
  
“不对，”Illya恼怒地说，“我们还擅长直接肉搏。“  
  
“我会记住你的话的。”Napoleon打趣地说，Illya不得不忍住想要一拳往他的嘴上打去的冲动，转去盯着铰链。Napoleon是想要把门砸开吗？不，这样会吸引来看守的，不是吗？但不管他想做什么，门外的守卫不都会听到？  
  
门外的人换了一次，新的看守打开了监视的小窗口，往里面瞥了一眼，然后重新关上了。“现在怎样？”Illya低声说。  
  
“还不是时候。耐心点。”  
  
“如果你的伟大计划失败了，我会大大取笑你一番的。”  
  
“那我想我必须得冒丢这个脸的大风险了。”Napoleon说，四周已经黑到Illya看不见他眼中的笑意了。“但如果我让我们两个都出去了，能拿到奖励吗？”  
  
“铯金属呢？”  
  
“我想我们也可以找到它。”  
  
“什么样的奖励？”Illya狐疑地问。  
  
“一个吻？”Napoleon玩笑似的说，当看到Illya张口结舌时他大笑了起来。  
  
“你非常幼稚。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“这种玩笑——”  
  
“哦，我向你保证，我完全是认真的。”Napoleon说，用低沉沙哑的气音，这一次Illya打的寒颤和寒冷无关，尽管Napoleon误会了，轻轻用他的手臂摩擦了下外套。亲吻Napoleon？让Illya惊讶的是，在自己心底升起的，是一团混杂着愉快和期待的暖意，但即使如此，他也不确定自己该如何去看待这件事。是的，他不会介意去亲吻Napoleon：即便这个行为既不明智，也不应该。  
  
“我以前没吻过任何人，”Illya尴尬地承认，很奇怪自己为什么要说这些，还是偏偏对着一个CIA特工，当听到Napoleon压抑的哀鸣时，他又僵住了。  
  
“我多希望你没说这句话。”Napoleon轻轻地说。  
  
“为什么？这是事实。”  
  
Napoleon在他坐着的地方扭动了一下，似乎坐得有些不舒服，然后他叹了口气，“你多大了？”  
  
“又来这套？”  
  
“只是好奇你是不是到了合法的年龄。”  
  
Illya忍住了扶额的冲动，“那是 **当然** 。到底为什么我们要讨论这些……？再说下去我就掰断你的手指。”  
  
Napoleon受惊似的笑了一声，“完了。我这是要下地狱了。”  
  
Illya等着下文，但Napoleon什么都没说，所以Illya也懊恼地决定不再开口。他又累又饿又一肚子火，本想试着守到Napoleon口中的奇迹时刻，但最后，靠在Napoleon温暖的右肩上，他还是打起了瞌睡。  
  
醒过来的时候，是Napoleon轻轻地摇着他的肩膀，“嗨，是时候走了。”  
  
Illya打了个哈欠，抹了把脸，站起身伸展了一下。听声音，Napoleon已经径直走到了门边，“现在如何？”Illya低声说，一个想法突然跃入脑海，“你有……CIA的道具？电影里那种？”  
  
黑夜中传来一声轻柔的笑，“不，但我有一把刀，而这是一副陈旧的铰链，在门的这边，所以如果我足够小心，你又可以帮我把门从下往上抬起一点点，我就可以把铰链的钉扣弄掉。”  
  
“噢，”Illya暗暗咒骂自己。身为他这样的士兵，他本应该想到这点的。  
  
“抱歉让你失望了，没什么花招。”Napoleon说，眼中兴味盎然，“现在请帮我抬起门。虽然我可以听到看守在外面的呼噜声，但我们最好还是尽量保持安静。”  
  
  


II.

  
当Illya一拿到枪，原本那个瘦瘦高高，有一点点笨拙的年轻人就不见了，取而代之的是一个极为骇人的存在。阿尔法特种部队果然名不虚传，之前的陷阱，不管具体如何操作，一定经过了完美的策划，才能做到几乎将Illya的小队全灭。他们找到了一台座机，Napoleon用它呼叫了增援。等到他们找到并且确保被偷走的铯金属安全无恙时，摩尔多瓦的当地警方也乘着FBI捐赠的吉普车赶到了现场。  
  
把这乱摊子交接给他们后，Napoleon松了口气，坐进了一辆吉普车里，示意Illya跟着他走。带着显而易见的勉强，Illya犹豫了一下，还是小跑过来，坐进了副驾驶座，开始不加掩饰地打起了哈欠。  
  
“我需要向上级汇报情况。”  
  
“你需要一个好好的热水澡，然后在水泥地以外的地方睡上一觉。放轻松。当地警方会代我们向上面汇报的。”Napoleon撒谎了，Illya皱紧眉看着他，但还是点了点头，在回基希讷乌的路上没有再说什么。Napoleon在位于伊斯迈尔浅滩附近的一家旅馆订了一间房，旅馆安全舒适，尽管他们不得不从货运通道里偷偷上去，以免自己的样子吓到工作人员，毕竟两个人现在浑身上下都是尘土和血迹，满身都是硫磺味。  
  
Napoleon让Illya先洗澡，然后悄悄打了个电话给CIA的接线员。当Illya裹着浴袍，一边打着哈欠一边走出来时，Napoleon对他说，“如果你饿了，可以随意叫点吃的。”  
  
Illya耸了耸肩，从旅馆的桌上拿起了菜单。Napoleon自己去洗了个澡，因为Illya的关系，瓷砖上已经到处沉积着被冲下来的泥沙。等到Napoleon擦干身体走出来，他不禁笑了——Illya已经在沙发上睡了过去，皮质的菜单被他像盾牌一样抱在胸前。Napoleon心情十分愉快地从衣柜里翻出一套备用的寝具，把毯子披在睡着的Illya身上，然后他回到卧室，也钻进了被子里。  
  
第二天早上他们叫了早餐。Illya穿着借来的衣服，看上去十分可爱，肩膀太宽，腰身太短，裤子最多到他的脚踝。Illya换下来的那身衣服很可能会让旅馆洗衣房的人发疯，Napoleon则干脆放弃了原本的西装，重新换了一套，又一次完美到无可挑剔。  
  
Napoleon吃了吐司、煎蛋，喝了咖啡，而Illya似乎决定一次性把所有可以点的都吃一遍。最后当餐盘都光可鉴人后，Illya重新窝回了沙发，拿着一杯咖啡，边喝边从杯子的边缘瞟着Napoleon，“现在怎么说？”  
  
“至少就现在来说，”Napoleon声称，“算是转危为安了。”  
  
“你要离开摩尔多瓦？”Illya突然问。  
  
“看样子，快了，”Napoleon笑了起来，“我还能得到属于我的那个吻吗？”  
  
“我不确定我有没有对你刮目相看，”Illya说，尽管他脸涨红了一点，“我必须像照看一个小孩那样，护着你从基地出来，以一个特工来说你的枪法真不怎么样。”  
  
“我没有 **那么** 差吧，”Napoleon抗议，当看到Illya坏笑的时候才意识到自己上钩了，“别让我打你屁股。”他摇摇头，加了一句，当看到Illya的脸因此更红了一些的时候，忍不住眨了眨眼。  
  
好吧，这倒是很有趣。  
  
“不然你先喝完你的咖啡，”Napoleon慢吞吞地说，“然后再告诉我，我能不能得到你的那个吻？”  
  
于是Illya慢慢喝起了咖啡，还故意具体地展现了整个过程，十足的恶魔，最后他装模作样地把杯子放回桌上，然后从沙发上小心翼翼地挪向Napoleon，突然显得紧张了起来。Napoleon把Illya拉过来，那双美丽的蓝色眼睛一瞬间瞪大了，然后闭上了，脸颊和耳朵都涨得更红。Napoleon缓缓吸了口气，只是看到眼前这样的景象就让他的阴茎顶住了裤子——见鬼，说到底自己还是个下流的老流氓。不止是初吻，他还想得到Illya身上更多的东西。有一个癫狂的瞬间，Napoleon什么都想拿走：Illya所有的第一次，Illya的童贞，还有更多更多。这比迷恋更糟糕，这是一意横冲直撞地滑向成瘾。Napoleon用力地咬着嘴角，用力到可以流血。  
  
“Napoleon，”Illya低语，眼睛没有张开，眉毛却已经皱了起来。Napoleon吻了一下Illya的额头，轻而浅，“干嘛？”Illya吓了一跳。  
  
Napoleon强迫自己露出一个微笑，“也许你第一个真正的吻应该给你心中特别的人。”  
  
Illya退开身，看着Napoleon，显然震惊了，随后是迅速燃起的怒火，“你……！”他气急着吼出几句脏话，狠狠瞪着眼睛。而即使像这样，即使脸被怒火染红，眼睛因愤怒而发亮，Illya依然 **好看** 得惊人。他修长的手指一把抓过Napoleon的领口，Illya咬牙切齿地说，“你的第一个吻，是怎么样的？”  
  
“好像是高中露天看台上坐我后面的某个女孩？”Napoleon连她的名字都记不得了。  
  
“看起来的确是很特别的人。”Illya的声音里满是鄙夷。  
  
“我的意思只是，玩笑归玩笑——”  
  
“你到底想不想吻我？”  
  
“想，但是——”  
  
Illya的牙缝里蹦出了几句Napoleon没听清楚的俄语，然后俯下身，让他们的嘴唇撞在了一起，不怎么像接吻，更像啃咬。Napoleon僵硬了一下，随后轻叹了口气，抚上Illya的下巴，把Illya拉进了自己怀里。Illya用了好一会才懂得该怎样柔和自己的吻，让Napoleon的唇舌进入自己的口腔，当Illya最后终于退开的时候，他们都喘着粗气，嘴唇都淤肿了。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，当Napoleon用双手近乎虔诚地拂过Illya优美的背部曲线时，那双眼睛里面原本潜藏着的怒火和一丝犹疑也渐渐淡去了。  
  
“真是该死，但你太好看了，好看疯了。”Napoleon轻声说，Illya的脸涨红得可以滴血，他快速地把自己的脸埋进Napoleon的颈窝里，像是有点窘迫。Napoleon轻吻着他的耳朵，他的下颚。他可以感觉到Illya逐渐硬挺起来的部位抵着自己的大腿，但Napoleon还不敢逾矩，他不想冒险把Illya吓跑。  
  
“当我在那个牢房里看到你的时候，”Napoleon低语，转而轻抚着Illya的腰侧，“有一瞬间我以为自己的脑袋被砸得太狠了。”  
  
Illya嗤了一声，但没有抬头，“很有这个可能。”  
  
“你应该跟我回纽约，”Napoleon冲动地说出口，这一次Illya往后坐起身，惊讶地看着他，“我在布鲁克林有幢很不错的房子，我还可以带着你四处转转，你应该看看纽约，尤其在你还够年轻去享受它的时候。”  
  
“你不了解我。”  
  
“但我了解到，你八成要有麻烦了，”Napoleon一直轻抚着Illya，带着安慰，“现在是你要指证背叛你们小队的人，你是唯一的生还者，毫发无伤。而阿尔法特种部队信任的人一定位高权重。”  
  
“那又怎样？”Illya沉下脸，又一次怒火中烧，“我就让这个叛徒逍遥法外，逃之夭夭？”  
  
“我只是想，在纽约等调查结果出来，也许要比在兰芙特维监狱等要更舒适一些。”  
  
“不会到这个地步的。”但Illya看上去并不确定，Napoleon趁势进一步游说。  
  
“你们的行事风格你心里清楚的。而且，你的家人呢？”  
  
“他们怎么了？”Illya的语调里突然带上了一丝铁一般的冷硬。  
  
“你真的想让他们直到事情弄清楚之前都要去监狱看你？  
  
Illya瞪着他，有那么一小会，Napoleon觉得自己说得过头了。Illya的恼火已然变成了黑沉沉的盛怒。一种近乎凶暴的杀意让那双美丽的眼睛严酷地眯了起来，嘴角扯了上去，像是无声的咆哮。但突然地，Illya转过了头，看向一旁，努力深呼吸，扣在Napoleon肩膀上的双手紧握了一会儿，然后放了开来。  
  
“我没有家人，”Illya简短地回答，“也许你说得有一定道理，但如果我现在和你去纽约，那就是叛逃。”  
  
“胡说，我们的国家现在还在合作状态。我们能一起解决这事的。”Napoleon说得很轻巧，尽管他知道Sanders估计之后会气到脑中风，“由你决定。”  
  
Illya很显然认真考虑了起来，咬着他的下嘴唇，似乎并没有意识到Napoleon被逼着扭动了一下来调整坐姿，最后他叹了口气，“我有别的想，如果你帮我找到证据证明我们之前的线人是个叛徒，我就向上面请个事假，这样就可以有一段假期。”  
  
“你和你的这些条件，”Napoleon笑了。虽然这位红色危机先生还很年轻，但已经开始学着变狡猾了。尽管他操纵别人的手段还有些笨拙，“好吧。”  
  
  
  


2.0

  
当他们乘着一辆美貌的特斯拉跑车，从肯尼迪机场开出来时，Napoleon上级的电话打了过来。Napoleon单手把蓝牙耳机带上，接了起来，“你好，哦长官，是你。刚回来……是的，长官，他在这儿。” Illya瞪了过来，Napoleon冲着他一笑，“我想严格说来，我的确是把他偷回来了。”Illya翻了个白眼，“不，我没有绑架他，要真这样他能把我的手臂给废了。好的，长官，这点我懂。是，是，军事级别。被偷……大概就像我们之前想的那样，是从俄罗斯那里被偷走的。是，摩尔多瓦那边会解决的。”  
  
当Napoleon讲话的时候，Illya正望着车窗外，依然有点不安。之前阿尔法特种部队的联络员让他等了一阵，然后把他的电话转到了SVR，而不是阿尔法部队的少校。电话那头粗哑而简洁的声音带一点嘲讽地准许了他的休假，并命令他前往纽约。很明显是暗示让Illya在那里等待下一步的指令。所以现在他才能在这里。  
  
“好吧，长官。是的，我懂。回见。”Napoleon挂上了电话，取下了耳机，放回了隔板里。“一切都很顺利。他们很快查到了你的签证信息，明天你就可以在俄罗斯领馆拿到你的新护照了。”  
  
“一般来说，你们美国人都会遣返间谍。”  
  
“没人说你是间谍。你是阿尔法特种部队的，又不是SVR。”Napoleon抬起眉毛，“此外，你现在还是游客，这一切都光明正大。”  
  
“还是要说，都是愚蠢的主意。”Illya说，尽管他热切地注视着流过身边的纽约城，所有这些用光彩照人的玻璃铸造起来的摩天大厦，如张牙舞爪的冠冕，象征着美国的财富与权力。直到前往摩尔多瓦执行任务之前，他从未离开过俄罗斯，而现在他却在这儿，在世界的彼端。这感觉很不真实。  
  
“真的吗？我觉得这是我目前为止最棒的主意。”  
  
“你这种出馊主意的习惯也没什么好骄傲的。”随着新鲜感逐渐散去，Illya又开始感到紧张了。他非常清楚Napoleon为什么想要带他来纽约。Napoleon想要Illya——即便“想要”这个词并不足以描述在摩尔多瓦Napoleon看着Illya时眼中的那种渴求，以及那种在亲吻中灼烧着的，闪着暗色光芒的欲望。它像病毒一般延烧，欲置人于死地。  
  
Napoleon看上去并没有留意他，而是又开始打起了电话，这一次挂的免提，和什么快递有关。Illya把自己陷进皮质的椅子里，当他们转进一片安静而绿荫重重的住宅区时，他已经局促到快要坐立不安了。Illya利用Napoleon来证明俄罗斯安全局的线人被收买了，但他现在却不再能确定这些交换和条件是否在一开始就错了。他应该直接回到指挥部去的。来自莫斯科的那个带着嘲讽的声音，让他极为不安：Illya来这里是为了监视Napoleon的吗？还是比这更糟？他感到有些力不从心，他想念他的小队。在阿尔法部队的生活是在刀尖上拼杀，但比现在这一切要简单多了。  
  
他们在一幢赤褐色的联排别墅前靠边停车，一位年轻苗条，梳着辫子头的黑人女孩手里正用绳子牵着一只大狗，除了白色的肚皮外，全身都是红棕色的毛，它看起来就像金毛猎犬、阿拉斯加雪橇犬、柯利犬或者更多犬种的混合，耳朵尖尖竖起，长尾巴毛茸茸的，面部很优雅，身材高挑，肩部宽而厚。Napoleon一从车里出来，它便像发了疯一样，一边叫一边扭动着，努力想要挣脱绳子。当女孩放开手后，它扑向前，边喘边跳，舔着Napoleon的脸。  
  
“下来。”Napoleon大笑着说，“下来，小子，嗨， **坐下** 。它坐了下来，喘着气，爱意满满的眼睛紧紧盯着自己的主人。“嗨，Annie，有任何问题吗？”  
  
“一点都没有，先生。照旧乐于效劳。”Annie向他们挥挥手，然后走开了，轻快地迈向街对面停着的一辆白色小面包车。  
  
“看狗服务。”当Illya小心地迈下车时，Napoleon告诉Illya，“忘了问你，你和狗相处如何？”  
  
Illya耸耸肩，他从没有养过狗当宠物：他的父亲对狗过敏，而阿尔法特种部队的K-9警犬也不会和分管士兵以外的人玩，“比起猫，我更喜欢狗。”  
  
“我去把车停到车库，”Napoleon拍拍狗的脑袋，它正兴奋地在人行道上甩着尾巴，“你在这儿和Autolycus待一会如何？”  
  
在Illya看来，这个名字对一只狗来说也太复杂了点，但他还是缓缓点了点头。Napoleon坐回了车里。Autolycus用信任的眼神看着Illya，礼貌地轻嗅着他的双手，但Napoleon一从车库里停好车出来，它的注意就迅速转移了。Illya苦笑着想，他也许还真知道这是怎样的感觉。Napoleon有一种不可忽视的存在感，总让人无法自控地被带进他的轨道。  
  
联排别墅里面的装潢主要是白色的橡木：白色的墙，白色的地板，白色的原木家具，白色的沙发。客厅有两层高，二楼摆着桌椅和矮书架，薄薄的橡木阶梯嵌进了墙中，楼梯间的夹层也放着书。客厅的壁炉往上，一整面墙都被画占满了，它们密实地排列着，有油画，也有水彩，最小的小到只有Illya的两只手掌大小，最大的比他整个人都要高。他盯着它们，震惊地眨着双眼，在他的身后，Napoleon正在厨房里忙碌，Autolycus的爪子在木地板上又抓又挠，在它的主人的身旁快乐地打着转。  
  
“喜欢它们吗？”Napoleon最后站到了他的身边，伸出一杯威士忌。  
  
“有一些还不错。”Illya犹豫地说。他以前可从来没有被问过对艺术品的看法。  
  
“顺便再问一句，在俄罗斯合法喝酒的年龄是？”  
  
“18岁，我超过18了！”Illya瞪着他，“又来？”  
  
Napoleon冲着他笑，“那就好。比起兔子，我更喜欢狼崽。”  
  
虽然很想把手中的酒照着Napoleon的脸泼上去，但Illya还是不爽地喝了一口，“我是被派来纽约的，”他有点莽撞地开口。  
  
“我也是这么想的。”Napoleon说，兴味盎然地晃到一张扶手椅旁坐下，Autolycus终于累了，躺到了他的脚边，“你还没有很好地学会怎么控制你的表情。尽管我猜你以前常穿的制服让你也不需要有这种能力。顺便一提，巴拉卡拉法帽也 **太** 土了。”  
  
“那……到底是为什么？”Illya有些无助地问，“如果你早知道我是被派来的，又为什么要把我带到这儿，到你家里来？”  
  
那种欲望———又一次出现了，尽管Napoleon用一个迷人的微笑，把它快速地收了起来。“因为心血来潮？有趣？或者纯粹只是贪婪？”他看着Illya僵硬地走过来，把杯子放到了地上。等Illya坐进他的怀里，Napoleon把对方的杯子也拿了过来，放在了一旁。  
  
“你不满足于第一个吻。”Illya沉思着说，在Napoleon的腿上寻找平衡点，但Napoleon的双手安分地收着，没有扶的意思。“你想要所有别的一切。”  
  
“你能怪我吗？”Napoleon玩笑地问。  
  
这是一个热爱美丽事物的男人，Illya想，看他这幢别致的房子，他奇怪而异常丰富的艺术收藏，他精致且毫无疑问十分昂贵的衣服。在他的贪婪中，有某种成瘾般摧枯拉朽的东西，像是野兽聚集在一起，守卫着囤积的宝藏。毋庸置疑地，Napoleon是一个热爱美丽事物的男人，但他也是一个喜欢占有它们的男人，而这才是Illya此刻在这里的原因。  
  
Illya迟疑而试探地弯下腰，直到瞬间的冲动盖上了两人之间最后一英寸的距离，他笨手笨脚地吻着，一直等到Napoleon再次灵巧地掌握主动权。轻柔，但依然带着那种不容置疑的自信，在这种自信面前，Illya不自觉地感到无力。他不知道自己的双手该放到哪里，所以他就只是让它们扣着Napoleon的肩膀，当Napoleon把大腿伸进他双腿之间的时候，Illya僵了片刻，有点不知所措，然后开始靠着坚实的肌肉，笨拙地磨蹭起来，直到摩擦和愉悦终于相伴相生，他开始在精心裁剪过的布料上蹭动着， Napoleon的嘴堵住了他的喘息声。  
  
“别在这儿，”Napoleon在Illya的唇边低语，声音沙哑而粗砺，如饥饿的野兽发出的颤抖的低吼，喘息断续而炙热，“我们能去床上吗？”  
  
Illya不确定地咬紧了下嘴唇。他已经硬得一阵阵晕眩，迄今为止的人生中他还从未比现在更兴奋过，他也能感觉到布料下坚硬的凸起，Napoleon的阴茎紧抵着自己内侧的大腿，“我不知道。”  
  
“好吧，”Napoleon说，语气更柔和了些，“那就等你准备好。”这一次，他们一直吻到Illya的呼吸开始颤抖，阴茎硬到作痛；这疼痛让他头昏眼花，让他飘飘然。在Napoleon的欲望中，有一种强大而极具感染力的自在与自如，让Illya最后的一丝保留也随之迅速地消散无踪。  
  
“床。”Illya低语，声音低到几乎听不清。  
  
“你确定？”  
  
Illya怒瞪着他，“怎么？”  
  
“好好，”Napoleon拍拍他的背，吻了下他的脸颊，他的嘴唇湿润而淤肿，“如果你在过程中任何时候感到不舒服，要让我知道。”  
  
上楼的过程是一阵手忙脚乱的跌跌撞撞，不过幸好狗并没有试着跟他们上来。他们把鞋子踢在了二楼，外套被扔在了更远的楼梯上，Illya的衬衫丢在了卧室的门口，皮带甩到了床脚下。Napoleon把他推到白色的被子上，用双肘支持着自己的重量，俯下身亲吻他，而Illya不耐烦地扯着Napoleon的衬衫，扯着他肩臂下用来装枪的枪套，最后终于准确而急切地伸向他的领带。  
  
Napoleon往后退开了一点，把领带扯下来，咧嘴一笑，“要不我先帮你放松一下？”  
  
“要怎么做？”Illya疑惑地问，尽管他顺从地让Napoleon扯下了自己的裤子和内裤，他的阴茎已经硬得不行，湿哒哒地垂在他的小腹上。  
  
Napoleon往手上吐了口吐沫，然后手握成拳，又一次带着他肆无忌惮的讨人厌的自信，慢慢地从根部捏到顶端，Illya呻吟出声，身体被快感冲击着，只能盲目地顺着Napoleon的掌心起伏。Napoleon一边暗笑，一边抚触着Illya，缓慢地，愉悦地，直到Illya开始习惯随着Napoleon指尖的节奏弓起自己的臀部，碾磨着那张因长期握枪而长茧的手掌。他的喘息开始猛烈，随着离高潮的白光越来越近，Illya抓紧了身下的被单。而当Napoleon突然俯下身将Illya的阴茎放进自己口中时，他忍不住尖叫出声。高潮来得连他自己都无法阻挡，等到喘息渐渐消退到一种浅而急促的低吟，Napoleon压抑住自己的笑声，吞了下去，然后舔吻着他直到Illya不自在地扭动起来，推了推Napoleon的肩膀。  
  
“怎么样？”Napoleon得意地问，有那么一个漫长而屏息的瞬间，Illya只是缓慢地眨着眼，看着他。  
  
“还不错，”Illya说，试图装作冷淡的样子，但很可能失败了。因为Napoleon开始大笑起来。  
  
“不如我们一起洗干净了，然后再试一次？”  
  
Illya原来以为当他们裸裎相对时自己会有些惶恐或者不适，但事实上什么奇怪的感觉都没有。阿尔法特种部队的新兵营里有公共浴室，所以Illya觉得没什么不习惯的，况且偷偷欣赏下Napoleon有力的肩背、宽阔的胸膛，以及手掌下曲线挺翘的臀部，也是挺愉快的。Illya比Napoleon高，但当他们在温暖的水流里接吻，当他靠在冰凉的浴室瓷砖上时，他依然觉得自己被圈住了。  
  
第一根指头，被不起眼的一瓶温和皂液浸得湿滑，伸进了Illya体内，感觉很奇怪，甚至有些不舒服。但他的身体忍住了那种不熟悉的压迫感。第二根手指伸进来的感觉就好像有一个握紧的拳头那么大，直到他松弛了一点，将自己的嘴唇印上Napoleon的脸颊。Napoleon的眼帘微垂。皮肤因为快感而泛红，在Illya的前颈和嘴唇上一边亲吻一边低叹。Illya放松了下来。现在这样的确有点奇怪，但远没有他原先以为的那样奇怪，尽管快感也比他原先以为的要少很多。然而Napoleon的手指蜷曲了起来，抵到了 **里面** 的某个东西，这让Illya的背部一下绷直了，紧靠在铺着瓷砖的墙上，发出一声惊喘，快感像漏电的电线那样在他的血液里噼啪作响。  
  
“哦，找到了。”Napoleon轻笑着说，用他那只空下来的手把水龙头关掉，一边再次用他的手指重重按向那完美的一点，一边用吻封住了Illya嘴边流泻出的惊喘。那是他的前列腺，Illya在恍惚中想，一边轻颤一边呻吟，不自觉碾磨着体内Napoleon的指关节。他试探性地伸向Napoleon抵着他臀部的阴茎，但Napoleon摇了摇头，把Illya的手掌推开了，转而冲着Illya一笑，在他的脖颈处蹭了蹭，一边将手指狠狠地插进他的体内，然后用手掌环住了Illya已经硬挺起来的阴茎。Illya可以听到自己的声音在浴室里回响，满是淫靡的低喘，一连串即使想咽也咽不下的，碎不成声的“啊———啊——”。Napoleon的呼吸也开始逐渐不稳，但他一点都没有碰自己已经贲张发红的阴茎，就好像他已完全地，彻底地沉浸在给Illya带来快感这件事中，无心顾及其他。而就是这该死的念头击溃了Illya。随着一声带着哭腔的呻吟，他再次弄脏了Napoleon的手指。  
  
还带着一些恍惚，Illya顺从地让Napoleon把自己转过身，几乎没有意识到淋浴已经重新被打开了。他闭上眼睛，让自己被Napoleon冲洗干净，挺享受这种连细微处都被照看到的感觉，当他快要睡着的时候，他感到有什么温暖而湿润的东西抵着他的穴口，臀瓣被手指分开了。Napoleon跪坐着，仰头坏笑地看着他，用粉色的舌头抵着嘴唇，Illya眨了眨眼。“你——刚才那是——我还以为——”  
  
“不喜欢？”  
  
“我……”让Illya惊恐的是，他的阴茎颤了一下，这一次他远比先前更强烈地感受到了欲望的冲击，那种粗糙肮脏的冲动，像是某种凶残而又无法挣脱的诅咒。Napoleon仰起了他的头，看上去几乎有点不好意思，Illya低吼一声，弓起背，迎合着Napoleon的掌心，迷失其中，且甘之如饴。Napoleon的舌头坚定地抵在他的穴口边缘，他先逗弄了一下，把鼻子往上凑了凑，然后懒洋洋地从Illya的睾丸一路舔到他的缝口，直到Illya的阴茎又一次变硬变湿了。  
  
这次的勃起是疼痛的，和上一次间隔太短了，但Illya并不在乎，当Napoleon开始舔进去的时候，他哀鸣了一声，因为窘迫而把脸转向了瓷砖。舔弄的声音听上去异常响亮，带着热切和淫靡。与之回应的，是同样淫靡的Illya的粗声呜咽和呻吟，一样饥渴而高亢，靠着Napoleon的嘴轻晃他的臀部，而当他的睾丸被手指环住，轻轻抚弄时，Illya绷紧了身体。这一次，Illya高潮的时候是浑身颤抖的，他的双膝发软，猛地地把身体靠回身后的瓷砖，用自己的拳头捂住哭喊。那将会是Napoleon的名字，现在它被重新咽回了身体的深处，像是一句诅咒的咒语，不得见天日。  
  
Napoleon把他们两个都洗干净了，然后带Illya出了浴室。虽然手法很轻柔，但整个过程还是有些潦草。他最后射了吗？Illya不能确定，现在他们两个人都包裹在浴袍里，他已经很困了，让自己重重地挂在Napoleon的身上，被带到了那张大床，一蜷缩进被单，他几乎是在瞬间就昏睡了过去。  
  
在早上，Illya和Autolycus玩了一会，Napoleon正不厌其烦地准备着一顿精致的早饭，鸡蛋、吐司、烤饼还有更多别的。在有着整齐的碎石小路和精巧盆栽的小花园里，他们一起吃了这顿早餐，而Autolycus在一边乞求得到点残羹碎屑。Illya吃掉了Napoleon做出来的大部分食物，然后捧着一杯热腾腾的茶蜷回了他的折叠椅。而Napoleon则泡了一杯咖啡，手指在iPad上点阅着新闻。有一瞬间，这一切居家得近乎荒诞，甚至显得很， **平凡** 。Illya觉得自己的嘴角往上扬了起来。  
  
Napoleon注意到了——Napoleon似乎能注意到所有事。“在纽约的第一天，你想要做什么？”  
  
Illya仔细地想了想，一边享受着这一刻。他已经很久没有只用单纯为自己的快乐做决定，不用担什么后果，也不需要什么策略，这感觉就好像他的世界被冻结在了一个泡泡里，免于任何粗暴的对待，与世隔绝。这也许就是平凡的人们的感觉，生到这个世界上千千万万个没有发生惨祸的家庭，过着不用负担罪责的人生。在一个恍惚的瞬间，Illya突然对Napoleon涌起一阵强烈的，充满感激的柔情，因为是他给了他这样一个时刻。  
  
“我想去吃热狗。”Illya想到了以前战友跟他讨论过的话题，然后他皱起眉看Napoleon的脸缩成了一团。“怎么了？”  
  
“真的吗？去吃热狗？”  
  
“传统的纽约食物，不是吗？”Illya说，看到Napoleon被噎住之后又忍不住想要反驳的样子，他轻笑出声。但他之前感觉到的那种暖意已经开始逐渐淡去，现实慢慢地重新归位。这不是属于Illya的生活，他只不过是个访客。但至少就现在，也许就只是现在，这一切都足够了。在他的周围，风开始吹了起来，他们脚下干枯的树叶缓慢而又紧密地打着圈，这是第一缕属于秋天的风。  
  
  
  
The End  
  



End file.
